


Pineapple Pizza

by Jayfeather13579



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Pineapple pizza, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfeather13579/pseuds/Jayfeather13579
Summary: A short oneshot for the writing prompt "I never would have married you had I known____"





	

“ I never would have married you if I'd have known you liked that  _ disgusting  _ shit you call food!” Chris yelled angrily at Michael, who was lounging on the couch, happily munching on a piece of pineapple pizza. Michael shrugged.

“Not my fault you have no taste,” he said, his mouth half full. Chris placed a hand on his chest, looking insulted.

“No taste?! I have excellent taste!” he said, with a mock gasp. Steph giggled from the other side of the room, nibbling on a breadstick as she read her book.

“You married Michael. That shows how  _ excellent _ your taste really is,” she said, sticking out her tongue at the redhead on the couch. Michael rolled his eyes, and finished eating.

“You're just saying that because you're jealous of how much better I am at Mario Kart than your boyfriend,” Michael said, his eyebrows raising as said boyfriend walked into the room. Chris continued to pace the room, fluttering his hands around like birds, dramatically.  He walked past Steph and Patrick, the couple talking quietly, glancing at Chris and Michael with a snicker.

“Well love bugs, we have to go pick up Martin from the airport. Save the last pizza in the oven for him ok? Don't make out too much while were gone!” Steph said standing, and placing her book on the coffee table in front of her. Patrick followed, smiling shyly at Michael, showing his pity.

“See you later,” Patrick said, before following Steph. The young woman put her hair into a ponytail, as she walked out of the door, to accommodate for the hot California weather.

“Don't have sex in my kitchen! Be back in 15,” she called out, a sly grin on her face at the sound of Chris sputtering, and Michael laughing. The sound of the door closing rebounded through her small house, as Michael watched Chris closely.

“Never would of married me huh?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. Chris closed his eyes, before letting out a sigh.

“No. I still would've married you for your ass and such,” Chris said, sitting next to his husband. Michael laughed at this, wriggling his hips on the couch lazily. 

“Yeah, for that.” Chris said, also feeling a smile creep onto his face. He would never tell Michael, no matter what. He would never tell him how much he happened to love pineapple pizza.


End file.
